A Team, A Family
by XxAngelsRevengexX
Summary: The Generation of Miracles are confused. Why did Kuroko leave them? They go to one of Seirin's practice matches to find out. Features jealous Generation of Miracles and awesome Seirin.


**Hello readers this is my first KnB story created because I love the relationship Kuroko found in Seirin. **

**I just love how much like a family they are. Features jealous GoM. Slight OOCness. The GoM are still awesome though.**

** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

The generation of miracles had left him.

They betrayed him and they broke him.

But then he found Seirin. He was surprised to find everyone accepted him so soon.

His love for basketball was rekindled.

And he found friends. True friends.

* * *

It was a calm day and a slight gust of wind blew through the city.

Yellow, blue, green, purple and red gathered at a small park. A silence stretched before them.

"Ryouta, Daiki, Shintaro, Atushi. I assume you know why I called you all here."

"Sumimasen Akashi but we're not sure."

"Well then, then at least you know that Kuroko left the basketball club after our third championship win and he joined Seirin in high school instead of going to Touou, Kaijou, Shutoku, or even Yosen or Rakuzan like expected."

Everyone nodded.

"Well we are going to find out why." **(Oh and this takes place before their game with Rakuzan but slight AU and slight OOCness. Just go with the flow and Alex is with them.)**

"Aka-chin what exactly are we going to find out?" Murasakibara asked putting a pocky stick in his mouth.

"For one like I said why Seirin, why is Kagami Taiga is Kuroko's light and anything else."

For once everyone was serious even Kise who was usually cheerful was.

"Tsh. Kagami. He's not worthy to be Kuroko's light." Aomine said.

"Today Seirin is playing at an indoor rectreational court because their gym is under maintenance." Akashi said.

"It scares me sometimes how he knows these things." Kise muttered to Midorima.

"What was that Ryouta?"

"Ah…um…nothing." Kise stammered.

"I thought so."

The walk to the court Seirin was practicing at was a surprisingly normal one.

Kise was back to his annoyingly cheerful self **(does anyone else think Tamaki Suoh from Ouran is related to Kise?)**, Midorima was informing everyone on their horoscopes while punching Kise when he got particularly annoying, Aomine was reading his…erm…magazines, Murasakibara was eating his fourth pack of pocky sticks and Akashi was being his regal self.

They entered the sports center and Akashi went up to the receptionist and talked to her.

"Everyone follow me." As instructed they followed Akashi who was led by the receptionist.

They entered a hallway and the receptionist pulled out a key and opened a door. Everyone entered to a small room with coat hooks and another door across form them. They hung up their coats and walked through the second door. Instead was a decent sized room with chairs lined up in front of a window.

"The glass is tinted so we can see the court but they can't see us." Akashi said.

"Did you arrange for all of this?" Aomine asked looking bored.

"I simply used my name to arrange for the room. It is used for wealthy people to view matches in a more spacey area. I just paid for the tinted glass."

"Can we hear anything with this?" Murasakibara asked.

"Theirs microphones set up around to pick up the sound and the speakers inside will allow us to."

Everyone sat down on their seats and watched the scene.

"Oi who's that hot blonde?" Aomine asked.

"Apparently that's Kagami Taiga's basketball teacher. She's from America and she used to be in the WMBA."

"Whoa….She's still hot."

"Shut up baka." Midorima said pushing his glasses up.

With that everyone resumed watching what was going on. But what they were watching shocked them.

Alex had kissed Riko, who had turned beet red and fled behind Kagami and Hyuga.

"I guess she's into girls." Kise said.

"Oi Alex stop kissing the coach!" Kagami yelled.

"Aww Taiga if you want to be kissed just say so!" Alex said kissing Kagami.

By now all the GoM were confused.

"ALEX! Get rid of that stupid kissing bug!"

"That makes more sense." Midorima said.

"Hmm I guess Aomine-chin still has a chance." Murasakibara said.

"Yes!"

"She's in her thirties Daiki."

"Damn."

Turning back to the game they saw Kuroko pass to Kagami who broke free of his triple guard of Izuki, Koganei and Furihata.

Kagami dribbled the ball and preformed a meteor jam.

"No matter how many times I see it…."

"Kagami. He has massive jumping power." Midorima said. "But to see that…"

"Many people in the MBA are not able to do that and to see a high-school student preform that high of a jump…." Akashi said trailing off.

"Oi Bakagami!"

Akashi let out a tiny smile before concealing it, a spark of interest appeared in Murasakibara's eyes, Midorima adjusted his glasses while hiding his smile, Aomine and Kise? Well they were on the floor laughing.

"HAHAHA! I'm using that next time I see that idiot."

"HAHAHA! Bakagamicchi!"

"H…hai coach?"

"ARE YOU STUPID?! Wait you are. Anyway IDIOT DON'T DO THE METEOR JAM! DO WHAT I TOLD YOU TO DO!"

Even though they were in a secluded booth Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima paled and gulped. The dangerous expression on Riko's face made everyone be thankful that she wasn't their coach.

"I kinda feel bad for Kagamicchi and all of Seirin" Kise said.

"She might be as bad as Akashi." Aomine grumbled causing Kise to snicker.

"Ryouta, Daiki what's so funny?"

"Uh…Nothing!" they replied in unison.

"Bakagami!"

"Sumimasen."

"5 laps with Kuroko on your back!"

"What!"

"Make it 10!"

Kagami sighed.

He reluctantly hoisted Kuroko on his back and took off running.

Kiyoshi laughed out loud. "Careful boys she's a real slave driver!"

"Teppi 10 laps for you! Actually all of you ten laps!"

"Hmmm I must say her methods are really efficient maybe I should use that…" Akashi pondered out loud.

'I hope Rakuzan can survive that.' Midorima thought.

"Hey isn't this kind of dèja vu to you?" Kise asked.

"Yes and I'm surprised you know that word exists." Midorima said.

"I got it!" Aomine said snapping his fingers. "I skipped practice and dragged Tetsu with me and Akashi made me run laps with Tetsu on my back!"

"Kuroko you bastard, stop moving!"

"Stop whining Kagami!" Hyuga ordered.

"Is Kuroko smiling?" Fukada asked running up beside Hyuga.

"You must of hallucinated Fukada-kun." Kuroko said emotionlessly

"Liar! I could even see from here!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Yosh!" Izuki exclaimed.

"We got Kuroko to smile!" Kiyoshi said fist pumping.

"Your laps are done. Consider this your reward for getting Kuroko-kun to smile."

The coach said. In the booth everyone was silent.

"He….smiled?" Aomine asked.

"Even though he's under uncomfortable situations on Kagami's back…"

"We never got Kuro-chin to smile like that."

Kise stared at Kuroko, slack jawed. "Kurokocchi's smile is…" he paused. "Amazing"

It was an ordinary smile no teeth that made you go blind but what the smile meant was amazing.

_ Joy_ it was pure and simple.

Kuroko was happy being right there on Kagami's back.

"Oi Taiga since when could you make people smile?" Alex asked.

"Wha-Hey!"

All of Seirin erupted into laughter.

A bout of barking caught the GoM's attention.

"That's Kuro-chin's dog right?" Murasakibara asked opening a chocolate bar.

"Ah Nigou." Izuki said.

"Get that devil creature away from me!" Kagami exclaimed scotching away.

"Kagami-kun you'll hurt Nigou's feelings".

"I'll hurt his feelings?!"

"Bakagami! Apologize or else!" The coach threated.

"Che. Say sorry to a dog?" Aomine said.

"Seirin's full of nut jobs."

"Nee Midorimaccchi doesn't that dog look like Kurokocchi?"

"For once that pea sized brain of yours said something accurate."

"That was-"

"It's his eyes." Akashi said cutting Kise off. "The dog has the same eyes as Tetsuya."

"Minna" Kuroko said drawing everyone's attention including the GoM's. "This may seem out of context but Arigato."

"For what?" Hyuga asked.

"I used to hate basketball and I never thought I would play again. But all of you made me feel happy and made me love basketball again."

"If you're talking about those Generation of Miracles bastards then forget it." Kagami said throwing his arm over Kuroko's shoulder causing him to slightly stumble.

"Oi Kuroko I thought you were the normal one?" Hyuga said in clutch mode."What's up with this nonsense?"

"Aww thanks Kuroko." Kiyoshi said happily slinging his hand over Kuroko's other shoulder.

"Thanks Kuroko but you'll always have us. You're stuck with us!" Izuki said offering his fist.

"Not the time Izuki." Hyuga said also offering his fist.

When Kuroko returned the offering it was like their bond was wrapped in a layer of impenetrable titanium. Never to be broken.

With the Generation of Miracles it was like a blow to their prides.

They took Kuroko for granted and now they knew what the consequences were.

Murasakibara crunched up the bag of chips angrily. He knew that Kuroko and he didn't always get along but he thought that Kuroko would always be there.

Aomine was jealous. Kuroko was his light not that Bakagami's. He was the one that even gave Kuroko a chance but why was Kuroko there and not beside him?

Akashi frowned. This was not a part of his plan. His word was absolute and no one defied him.

Midorima fiddled with a mini pencil, which was his lucky item. He very well knew that B blooded people like himself and A bloods like Kuroko didn't get along but still. He respected his basketball style and that's why he couldn't stand it. Seirin was not worthy of Kuroko.

Kise sighed. Kuroko was his mentor and the one that taught him basketball. He was the first lame person he respected. Kuroko was Kise`s first true friend. He didn't judge him or treat him differently because he was a model.

"Let's go." Akashi said.

Everyone silently got up and left.

Back with Seirin everything was right.

They were all playing the sport they loved.

A certain phantom member smiled.

Sure Teikou broke him and sure he felt like he was worthless. But that didn't matter anymore.

He had Seirin his team and family.

Secretly Kuroko was glad that the Generation of Miracles were like that because of that he found a place where he truly belonged.

* * *

**Alright! I'm done! Please review! I might do a one-shot of what Seirin thought of Kuroko and go into more detail on how Kuroko felt. What do you think? or should I do random adventures of Seirin including Kagami and Kuroko? With the occasional GoM? REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
